My Little Pony: Mahou Shoujo
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: Las 6 personajes principales de esta serie son mahou shoujos gracias a los elementos la armonia; todas humanas pero con sus respectivas alas y cuernos...(ok no soy buena en resumenes) ADVERTENCIA: Soarin x Rainbow y Bic Mac x Fluttershy (Contenido: Comedia , Romance, Humor y Ecchi sin contar la magia xD)
1. MLP:MS1

_**Holi este es mi primer fi casi que por favor no san tan duros conmigo…**_

_**En este fic habrá:**_

_**Romance, comedia, Ecchi, Ponis Humanizados, y mahou shoujos **_

_**Bueno los diseños de los personajes serán subidos a mi DA **_

_**Solo para aclarar MLP:FIM no me pertenece ni ninguno de estos personajes… Nos leemos al final.**_

Era una cálida noche en la ciudad de Ponyville, como de costumbre todos las "personas" se retiraban de sus actividades diarias y se iban a sus casas. Seis chicas en especial se encontraban en una pijamada en casa de una de las chicas, todas reían y conversaban de estupideces sin parar.

"Vamos chicas no creo que sea tan malo caerse de una escalera que duraba 3 pisos y medio"- dijo una chica con el cabello morado con una franja de el mismo color pero más claro y una franja rosa.

"Admítelo Twi, mueres por haberlo visto"-dijo otra chica con el cabello rizado de color rosa y ojos turquesa, usaba un pijama de dos piezas con una polera color rosa claro y puntos de varios colores sobre ella, un pantalón hasta la rodilla color rosa claro pero sin los puntos.

"Bueno tienes razón"- Dijo Twilight

"Por cierto terrón de azúcar, te quiero preguntar algo"-dijo una chica con cabellos de oro amarrado en una cola suelta con un lazo rojo con la piel bronceada, tenía unos ojos color verde y su cara con algunas pecas; llevaba una polera naranja y unos pantalones cortos café.

"A mi?"-dijo con voz suave la chica de cabello rosa claro, con unos ojos verde agua la cual usaba un camisón amarillo.

"Quería preguntarte sobre cómo iba tu relación con mi hermano"-dijo Applejack con su voz campesina.

"Eh? Emm bueno y-yo me llevo bien con él y bueno"-dijo una totalmente sonrojada Fluttershy

"Espere hablar de este tema toda la noche"-dijo una entusiasmada chica con su cabello morado/azul rizado a la perfección con unos ojos azules oscuros brillantes, usaba un pijama de seda blanco.

Después de ese dialogo dicho por Rarity, Rainbow Dash, una chica con el cabello liso y de colores largo , con unos ojos magneta, la cual usaba un pantalón corto blanco y una polera que le quedaba un poco grande; se paro rápidamente y dijo

"Emm, Rarity voy a pasar a tu baño"

"No tan rápido querida!"-dijo Rarity agarrándola de la polera

"Todas sabemos por qué quieres omitir este tema"-dijo Pinkie Pie

"Eh?"

"Sip, porque no quieres hablar de Soarin!"-dijo Rarity con una voz cantarina

"N-NO SE DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO!"-dijo Rainbow con un muy notable rubor en su cara.

"Rainbow debes ser sincera a tus sentimientos"-dijo Fluttershy con su voz suave de costumbre.

"TONTA"*(_**N/A Iba a escribir BAKA pero algunos no entenderían**_)*

Luego de un par de gritoneos de parte Rainbow todas se calmaron, hubo un silencio que no duro hasta que Twilight interrumpió

"Y pensar que hasta Rainbow se puede enamorar"

"Ya te dije que no me gusta y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer"-dijo Rainbow pero a diferencia de antes lo dijo más tranquila, pero aun así un poco sonrojada; acto raro de Ver en Rainbow

"Si, si"-dijo Applejack de manera sarcástica

"Y-Yo admito que estoy muy enamorada de BicMac"- dijo Fluttershy con una voz tan suave que parecía susurro.

"A cierto chicas se me olvidaba, dime Twili mañana tenemos examen de química me ayudarías?"-pregunto Rarity de manera elegante como siempre

"Esta bien pero…"

"Aparte que le ayudaría a cierta personita que no se esfuerza en subir sus notas"-dijo Applejack apoyándose en la cabeza de Rainbow y Rainbow simplemente mirando hacia otro lado con una cara de "no sé de que hablas"

"YAYYYYY estudiar es divertido? Dime que estudiar es divertido; porque yo amo las cosas divertidas-dijo la siempre hiperenergetica Pinkie Pie

"Solo para Twilight es divertido"

Luego de unas 2 horas que para las demás parecieron 2 milenios terminaron de estudiar, siguieron haciendo estupideces sin parar, Rarity decidió hacer una idea que a nadie más se le haya ocurrido

"Hey chicas! nos pusimos el pijama pero aun así nadie se ha bañado! Mi baño es lo suficientemente grande como para que nos bañemos las 6!-dijo Rarity

"Rarity no quiero decir nada pero tienes una baño más grande que esta habitación"-dijo Twilight

"Bueno si no hay quejas vamos!"-dijo la siempre entusiasmada Pinkie

Ya todas dentro del baño, (bueno se me olvido decir que en realidad la boutique de Rarity tenía una gran terma afuera de su casa su casa tenía bastante privacidad así que bañarse en una terma no era un gran problema)se metieron en la relajante terma de la boutique.

"Wow! Rarity tienes unos pechos enormes"-dijo Pinkie admirando la belleza de Rarity

"No creo que sean tan grandes los de Fluttershy son más grandes"-dijo Rarity

"Eh enserio yo preferiría un cuerpo como el de Pinkie o el de Twilight o el de Applejack es un gran problema comprarse ropa cuando son así de grandes y eres muy alta"-dijo una Fluttershy muy tranquila.

"Bueno a decir verdad en ese sentido es más fácil tener un cuerpo como el de nosotras 3 no son la mas grandes pero aun así no tenemos un mal cuerpo"-dijo una Twilight ligeramente ruborizada

"Tienes razón terroncito de azúcar"-dijo Applejack (_**N/A entre las 3 Applejack tiene el mejor cuerpo bueno, Nos leemos al final!)**_

"Tienes razón!; Eh? Dashie? Que haces tan callada?-Pregunto Pinkie

"Nada solo pensaba"

"Dashie tu cuerpo no esta tan mal"

"Q-QUIEN DIJO QUE ESO ME PREOCUPABA!?"

Tu piel es suave, tu cabello es liso y suave, mira tus labios perfectos y mira tus pechos no están tan mal"-dijo Pinkie mientras tocaba el cuerpo de Dashie suavemente, y ahora muerde la oreja de Rainbow haciéndola soltar un lindo grito de parte de ella

"Kya!"

"Vez?"-dijo Pinkie

"T-TONTA SUELTAME!"-dijo Rainbow muy sonrojada al ver el acto de su amiga (_**Nya~ en realidad amo ver esos actos que puede soltar Rainbow en estas circunstancias, aunque no piensen que estoy sacando a Rainbow de su personalidad**_)

"Nop"-dijo Pinkie _**(*-* esto es un poco yuri**_)

El juego de Pinkie Pie duro un poco mas hasta que Applejack interrumpió

"Pinkie suéltala, Rainbow necesita espacio"-dijo Applejack separándolas

"PINKIE TONTA!"-grito Rainbow pegándole, dejándole un chichon a Pinkie dejando a llorando al estilo anime

Ver a Pinkie llorando en el piso, le dio un ataque de risa a todas las demás

"Jajajajajajajajaja, Vamos salgamos del baño de una buena vez por todas"-dijo Twilight

Luego cada una se dirijio fuera del baño acostandose en su saco cada una se quedo dormida.

_**Holi de nuevo jejeje la verdad es que hice bastantes interrupciones dentro del fic pero bueno tenia que escribirlo**_

_**Espero que tengan paciencia ya que es mi primer fic…**_

_**De todas maneras espero poder actualizarlo pronto ya que tengo la semana ocupada por los estudios bueno pronto subiré los diseños de los personajes en mi DA en el próximo capitulo se los dejo si? Porfa review acepto hasta amenazas de muerte!**_

_**byebye**_


	2. Comienza el amor

_**Ok me demore mucho menos de lo que tenía pensado eso es bueno verdad? okno .-.**_

_**Bueno mi DA lo puse en la descripción de mi Perfil de FanFiction…**_

_**Twilight: Estatura normal,figura normal, cabello cortado rectamente.**_

_**Pinkie: Estatura normal. cabello amarrado en 2 coletas con unas perlas una amarillo y la otra azul y el cabello rizado rosa hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros.**_

_**Rarity:Alta, Buen cuerpo, cabello largo rizado suelto, con una diadema con un adorno en forma de diamante a los lados.**_

_**AppleJack:Estatura normal, Cabello largo hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura amarrado al final con una cinta roja.**_

_**Fluttershy:Alta, Buen cuerpo, Cabello al igual que AppleJack un poco más arriba de la cintura, con una horquilla de mariposa a la izquierda en su cabello.**_

_**Rainbow Dash:No muy alta, Cabello largo no más que el de Fluttershy pero largo, aun asi es muy moe *-***_

_**Bueno alli esta la descripción física de las 6 jejeje mejor me callo y empiezo el fic xD.**_

El sol ilumina la ciudad de ponyville despertando a cada habitante de la ciudad despertando a las 6 chicas que estaban en casa de Rarity.

"Mhnnn~" dijo Rarity mientras se estiraba en su cama

"Chicas será mejor que nos levantemos"-dijo Pinkie Pie

"Tienes razón"- dijo Twilight estirándose al igual que Applejack

"Bueno despertemos al par de chicas con alas que siguen durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana"-dijo Rarity mirando a Fluttershy durmiendo al lado de Rainbow

Las 2 se veian muy lindas durmiendo juntas inocentemente, demasiado para Pinkie Pie

"Applejack dan ganas de tocar a Dashie y a Fluttershy"

"Eh?"

"Nada"- dijo Pinkie Pie tratando de detener el sangrado nasal (_**N/A Imaginense la escena**_)

"Mmm?"-dijo Fluttershy despertando

"Buenos días"-dijo Rainbow con pereza

"Menos mal que despertaste antes de que Pinkie las atacara" - dijo Applejack un poco aliviada

"Será mejor de que nos vistamos antes de que lleguemos tarde"- dijo Twilight

Las chicas se empezaron a vestir en la habitación de Rarity con su uniforme ( _**Recuerden que los diseños estan en mi DA**_).

"Fluttershy hazme un favor y dime en serio que copa eres?"-dijo Twilight (_**Si raramente Twilight**_)

"Emm copa D"-dijo ella con voz tan suave que parecía susurro

"Y yo apenas soy B"-dijo como susurro Rainbow

"Dijiste algo terron de azucar"

"Nada"

En ese momento Sweetie Bell entró a la habitación donde las chicas estaban cambiándose de ropa y vio la escena que nunca se hubiera imaginado (_**Se que estan pensando algo hentai o ecchi**_); Las 6 vestidas de mahou shoujo peleando entre sí por un chocolate

"Emm, Hermana?"

"S-sí Sweetie Bell"-dijo Rarity claramente nerviosa

"Que hacen vestidas de Mahou Shoujo peleando por un chocolate?"

"E-em es parte de una nueva colección jejeje"

"Mmmmm, de todas maneras Scootaloo y Applebloom estan en la puerta voy a ir a la escuela con ellas"-dijo Sweetie Bell

"O-ok"

Cuando sintieron que se iban las 3 se iban de la casa hablando, cuando se fueron las 6 soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

"Estuvo cerca"-dijo Twilight muy aliviada

"Oye a este ritmo vamos a llegar tarde"- dijo Pinkie Pie energéticamente

"Sí vámonos"-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo tranquilamente

Las 6 iban caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela cuando derrepente Rarity mira la hora

"Chicas vamos llegando tarde"

Las 6 apresuraron el paso obviamente Rainbow y Fluttershy volando

_**Mientras en la escuela…**_

Pinkamena Diane Pie…-dijo La profesora pasando la lista

Pinkamena Diane Pie?-Pregunto de nuevo

"AQUI ESTOYYY!"-Grito Pinkie para que le cayera un balde de agua en la cabeza

"p...pre….presente~~~"dijo Pinkie mientras caía en el piso aun mojada

"Yay callo en mi broma!"-dijo Derpy

"Vas a pagar Derpy"-dijo Pinkie parandose; antes de darse cuenta todos los hombres de la clase la estaban mirando fijamente contando a Soarin y a BicMac, Fluttershy y Rainbow se dieron cuenta de lo que ellos mirando

"Emm Pinkie no te quiero alertar pero tu polera esta translúcido"-dijo Twilight

"Eh?"-dijo pinkie mirando a Twilight roja tanto comos las manzanas de Applejack

"Y sobre ustedes dos"-dijeron Rainbow y Fluttershy mirando a Soarin y BicMac sombríamente

"Donde creen que están mirando"-dijeron al unísono mandandolos a volar literalmente (_**Me imagine a Spitfire riéndose en la cara de Soarin jejeje ok nos leemos luego**_)

Luego de unas aburridisimas horas estudiando llegó la hora de almuerzo; BicMac y Fluttershy se habían perdonado mientras que Rainbow seguía enojada

"Vamos perdoname Rainbow"-dijo Soarin

"No"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Te regalo un chocolate"

"Ya te dije que no-"- pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella se dio vuelta y sus caras quedaron muy cerca (_**Nyajajan~ :3**_) Rainbow se dio cuenta y se ruborizo al instante al igual que Soarin

"L-Lo voy a pensar!"-dijo ella mientras e daba vuelta

_**Mientras con BicMac y Fluttershy**_

"En serio gracias por venir a ayudarme a contar conejos"

"No hay problema"-dijo BicMac

Luego siguieron contando eran fácil unos 40 conejos; Fluttershy miraba cada segundo a BicMac, sus músculos, sus ojos….

"_E- espera que estas viendo no puedes hacerlo!"_

"Que pasa Fluttershy?"

"Emm nada eh?-"- dijo Fluttershy para darse cuenta que BicMac estaba presionando sus frentes

"Mmmm no pareces tener fiebre, pero tu cara sigue roja; me preocupo por ti"

"A-Aua"

"Hermano~"- esa voz era de applebloom

"La abuela dice que te necesita"

"O-ok; adios Fluttershy"

"Adios eh?"- en ese momento BicMac le besó la mejilla a Fluttershy dejándola aturdida

_**Ok este capítulo no quedo tan interesante pero lo escribí a la rápida mientras estaba en el horario de almuerzo..**_

_**Ok disfruten prometo que estara mejor el próximo capítulo**_

_**Bye bye y pliss review**_


	3. Piscina y un beso

_**Holiholi a Todos :3, aqui esta la continuación de mi fic…**_

_**Bueno la descripción de los otros 2 se las dejo aqui**_

_**BicMac: Alto musculoso, ojos verdes y cabello rubio corto (Al estilo BicMac xD)**_

_**Soarin:Alto al igual que BicMac pero a diferencia que el tiene el cuerpo más atlético, cabello ligeramente rizado**_

_**Bueno aqui esta mi continuación Bye bye nos leemos luego…**_

Era hora de almorzar en la escuela de Ponyville, dentro de la sala de la clase 2-B se encontraban unos amigos charlando y riendo hasta que Pinkie Pie interrumpió, ella en sus manos traía una caja roja sellada

"Chicos juguemos al pocky game!"-dijo la chica de cabello rizado rosa

"Eh?"-miro Fluttershy confundida

"No sabes lo que es?"

"No, es divertido?"-pregunto la chica timida

"Mmm, que Dash y Soarin te lo muestren"-dijo Pinkie

"QUE TU ESTAS LO-"-Pinkie la interrumpió diciéndole algo en el oído al terminar el rostro de Rainbow se iluminó

"E-esta bien lo hare solo por eso"-Dijo Rainbow poniendo un extremo del pocky en su boca

"Apurate y come i-idiota"

"Eh? estas segura?"

"Solo muerde"

Luego de eso Soarin empezó a comer, sus bocas se acercaron de a poco estaban a 5 centimetros,4,3,2,1, la mitad de un centímetro, el cuarto hasta que Dash no se pudo mover más y Soarin la besó se mantuvieron besándose durante un par de minutos para darse cuenta que tenian un monton de ojos mirándolos (_**Spitfire tambien xD**_) cuando se dieron cuenta se separaron de golpe ambos estaban muy rojos

"No te creas nada T-tonto solo lo hice porque Pinkie me ofreció un buen trato idiota"

"Nunca me lo creeria tranquila"-dijo Soarin ocultando su gran decepción

"Todos vallan a cambiarse hoy toca clases de piscina"-dijo la profesora mandando a todos a buscar sus bolsos

_**En el camarín de chicas**_…

"Dashie~~"-dijo Rarity acercandose a Rainbow

"Que?"

"Admite que te gusto el beso"

"T-tonta solo me gusto el trato que me dio Pinkie eso es todo"

"Sí como digas"-dijeron todas las chicas del camarín al unísono

_**Con BicMac y Soarin **_

"Sabes donde esta el camarín no es así"-le preguntoo Soarin a BicMac

"Nope"

"Supongo que es ese"

"Entremos"

Ellos 2 no notaron el cartel que decía entrar se encontraron a Rainbow y Fluttershy cambiándose de ropa _**(El resto se habia ido xD**_)

"Eh?"-dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo

"L-lo sentimos no era nuestra intención emm"-dijo BicMac claramente nervioso al igual que Soarin, ellas dos solo se quedaron calladas mirando con cara sombría

"T-tonto"-las 2 los golpearon mandandolos otra vez a volar

Todos estaban en la piscina nadando aburridos de la vida cuando de repente Dash se le acerca a Soarin

"Vienes a golpearme otra vez?"

"S-sobre lo de el almuerzo, no paso nada ok?"-dijo mirando a Soarin con cara muy moe y roja por recordar lo que paso

"O-ok"

_**Con Fluttershy y BicMac**_

"Em BicMac?"

"A Fluttershy en serio lamento lo que paso"

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza y dijo:

"No importa solo queria pasar un rato contigo"

"Emm Bic Mac?"-dijo Fluttershy acercandose a el

"Emm bueno se que en clase de piscina es un mal momento pero.."-de golpe Fluttershy se sonrojo y miro a BicMac y lo besó dejándolo impactado _**(Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta)**_

"L-lo lamento"-dijo ella y se metió a la piscina interrumpiendo a Dash y Soarin.

"D-Dashie tenemos que hablar"-dijo ella nerviosamente

"Emm de inmediato?"-pregunta ella, Fluttershy solamente asintio

Ellas fueron a hablar al camarín de damas

"Bese a Big Macintosh"-dijo la chica de cabellos rosa

"QUE!"

"Sip ahora nose que va a pensar"

"Fluttershy sabes que no soy buena en estos temas porque no le preguntas a alguien como a Rarity?"-dijo Rainbow

"Porque tu eres mi mejor amiga "

"Porque no le dices que fue un error?"

"Porque no se me ocurrió antes pero decidí dar un paso hacia adelante no quiero que piense que fue un error"

"Porque no le dices?"

"Porque me da mucha vergüenza"-dijo Fluttershy poniéndose roja como un tomate

"Dicelo seguro te entiende"-dijo Rainbow dándole una cálida sonrisa

"No tienes mucho derecho a decirme eso, tu no se lo has dicho a Soarin aun"-dijo Fluttershy, dejando a Rainbow un poco aturdida _**(golpe bajo xD)**_

"Te recuerdo que no me gusta"-dijo Rainbow sonrojada

"Jejeje supongo que no se lo diré aun"

Rainbow solo sonrio y se fue con Fluttershy a la piscina sin darse cuenta de que Hoops, Score y Dumb-Bell las habían escuchado

"Jejeje este es un buen material para ocuparlo en contra de Rainbow Dash"- dijo Dumb-Bell

"Emm no creo que seo buena-"-dijo score para ser interrumpido por Hoops

"Ya callate"

_**Con el resto…**_

"CUIDADO SOARIN!"-dijo Spitfire asustando a Soarin

"Que pasa Spit?"-pregunta Soarin

"Jejejeje me puse el traje de baño de Fleetfoot no me queda muy ajustado?"-pregunta Spitfire un poco sonrojada al preguntarle esto a Soarin; la verdad es que le quedaba ajustado haciendo destacar sus pechos y caderas y se veía bastante linda con su cuerpo y cabello mojado el cual parecía mucho menos alterado por la velocidad su cabello estaba caído hasta no más abajo de los hombros y se veía su fleco en realidad se veía linda.

"P-porque no le preguntas a ella en vez de mi, pero no te ves mal"-dijo Soarin un poco sonrojado pero con una sonrisa

"Tienes razón gracias"-dijo ella sonriendo

Rainbow se dio cuenta y se dio cuenta de que de repente se enojó porque Soarin le djiera que Spitfire se veía bien pero a Rainbow no le dijo nada que era lo que sentia ¿celos? no ella no sentía celos y menos de Spitfire y Soarin.

"Rainbow comportate"-suspiro para ella misma

_**Bueno aqui esta el capítulo 3 jejeje demore menos de lo que espere…**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado y como siempre review y sí quieren amenazas de muerte jejeje intentare subir el próximo capítulo pronto **_

_**Bye Bye~~~**_


	4. Pijamada

_**Lamento lo del capítulo anterior, pero tenia que actualizarlo y no tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza pero aun así lamento que el capítulo anterior había sido aburrido prometo que estará más divertido ..**_

_**Bueno ojala que este capítulo les guste más...en serio disculpen no me maten…**_

_**-Sobre el otro tema las peleas estilo mahou shoujo empiezan a partir del próximo capítulo ^^**_

_**Aquí están sus poderes**_

_**Fluttershy: El aire**_

_**Rainbow Dash: La electricidad y el magnetismo**_

_**Applejack: Los cultivos**_

_**Rarity: La tierra y las rocas**_

_**Pinkie Pie: El agua y el fuego**_

_**Twilight Sparkle: La magia**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

Era una tarde como cualquiera las chicas se habían reunido en casa de Rainbow Dash, para quedarse a dormir en su casa .Rainbow vivía sola y prefería que nadie le preguntará acerca de eso.

"Rainbow, ¿Estas segura de que sus padres no se molestaran porque nos quedemos a dormir?"- dijo Twilight un poco preocupada por lo que digan los padres de Rainbow

"Eh?, no tranquila salieron de viaje y no volverán en un tiempo"- dijo Rainbow, algo entristecida por la pregunta de Twilight.

"¿A donde fueron?, ¿A europa?, ¿America?, ¿Porque no te llevaron con ellos?"-pregunta energéticamente Pinkie Pie

"No lo sé y dudo que ellos quisieran que yo fuera con ellos,de todas maneras es mejor que esté alejada de ellos"-dijo Rainbow un poco triste y enojada a la vez

"Pero estoy segura de que ellos te extrañan"-dijo Rarity tratando de alegrar a Rainbow

"¡NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ESE VIEJO ESTÚPIDO ME EXTRAÑE, Y MENOS MI TONTA MADRE!"-grito Rainbow sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

"No puedes tratar a tus padres de esa manera"-dijo Applejack un poco indignada pero a la vez sorprendida.

"Lo lamento, solo que me trajo malos recuerdos"-dijo Rainbow intentando sonreir

"De todas maneras vamos a tu habitación"-dijo sonriendo Fluttershy

"Yay"-dijo entusiasmada Pinkie

Todas habían subido menos Applejack quien se quedó mirando preocupada a su amiga

"Las bragas de Rainbow son rayadas celestes"-dijo Pinkie oliendo sus bragas

"Tonta"-gritó Rainbow mientras la electrocutaba a su amiga

Luego todas ayudaron a Rainbow a ordenar el desorden de la habitación

"Listo, gracias chicas"-dijo Rainbow agradecida hacia las demás

"¿Pinkie que tienes escondido en la espalda?-pregunta Applejack

"Eh? Nada"

"Pinkie~~~~"-dijeron mirando a Pinkie con una mirada acusadora

"Solo es que me sorprendí con el sostén pequeño de Dashie eso es todo"-dijo Pinkie un poco arrepentida, Rainbow solo se sonrojó y volvió a electrocutar a Pinkie Pie

_Luego de unas horas de dolor para Pinkie…_

"Ch-chicas les tengo que contar algo que pasó"-dijo la tímida angel

"¿Es sobre eso?"- miro Rainbow a su amiga

"S-Sí"-dijo Fluttershy timidamente

"¿Segura que quieres?"-pregunta Rainbow Dash

"Sip"  
"¿Que pasa terrones de azúcar?"-pregunta AppleJack

"Fluttershy besó a tu hermano"

"QUE!?"-Gritaron todas al unísono

"Por favor no te enojes conmigo Applejack"-dijo Fluttershy

"Tranquila no me molesta, solo me sorprendió"-dijo AppleJack tragándose sus celos de hermana menor

"Jejeje gracias, me alegra que me aceptes"-dijo sonriendo Fluttershy

"Fluttershy~~"-dijo Twilight acercándose a su amiga, cuando de golpe empieza a masajear sus pechos

"Maldita Fluttershy, ¿como son así de grandes?"-dijo Twilight con frustración _**(Twilight quiere tener un cuerpo como el de Fluttershy)**_

"P-por favor para Twi-Twilight"-dijo Fluttershy sonrojada al igual que Twilight

"Yo también quiero tocar a Rarity"-dijo Pinkie Pie saltando hacia su amiga

"¿Que? espe- ¡Kya!"-dijo Rarity poniéndose roja

"Nyajan Rarity es tan suave"-dijo Pinkie Pie soplándole la oreja a Rarity

"Pinkie para, sino te tirare una roca en la cabeza"-dijo Rarity tratando de separarse de su amiga

"Ok entonces… tocare a Rainbow"-dijo Pinkie saltando encima de Rainbow Dash

"Kyaaa… donde crees que estás tocando tonta"-dijo Rainbow antes de lanzar a Pinkie sobre Applejack

"Wow los pechos de Applejack son blanditos"-dijo Pinkie Pie para ser atrapada por unas enredaderas y dejarla colgada en el patio de la casa de Rainbow Dash

"De todas maneras se acerca el festival escolar y como delegada de la clase tengo que decidir qué hacer este año.."-dijo Rarity un poco complicada

"Mmm ¿Qué tal una casa embrujada?"-dijo Rainbow Dash

"N-no gracias no quiero que pase lo mismo que el año pasado"-dijo Fluttershy al recordar lo que pasó había pasado el año pasado

"Fluttershy, aun tienes la falda mojada del año pasado"-dijo Pinkie Pie mirando a Fluttershy

"Pero en definitiva el acto de Rainbow fue el que dio más miedo"-dijo Applejack con la cara pálida

"Jejeje"

"¿Qué tal un maid cafe?"- Pregunta Twilight

"Mmmm sí eso será y yo haré los trajes"- dijo entsiasmada Rarity

"Sí eso, jejeje, puedo trabajar en la cocina no soy buena sirviendo comida"-dijo Rainbow mirando hacia otro lado

"No querida tu trabajas de Maid"-dijo Rarity mirando con una cara acusadora

"uuu~~"

_**Mientras en otro lugar…**_

"Jijiji, un espectáculo ja?, tenemos que encargarnos de arruinarlos no es así"-dijo un criatura con partes de varios animales

"Mm? una manticora? jijiji, querida asegurate de hacer un gran caos mañana"- dijo la criatura chasqueando sus "dedos" maldiciendo a una manticora

"Jijiji esto será divertido"

_**Espero que este capítulo les halla gustado más en serio disculpen lo aburrido que estuvo el capítulo anterior…**_

_**Pliss review**_

_**Sorry por lo de mi DA pero al parecer no quiere guardar el link, así que lo subi de nuevo.**_

_**El próximo capítulo empieza la batalla y el contenido (se me olvidó advertir que esta historia también tendrá sus partes estilo drama y hurt o ese estilo)**_

_**Pliss review cualquier duda a través del review… ustedes saben me inspiro a traves de sus reviews xD**_

_**Bye Bye~~**_


	5. Idiota

_**Ya ok, mi fic no ha salido tan bien como pensaba, pero voy a intentar mejorar…**_

_**Bueno como ustedes saben los diseños de los personajes están en mi DA así que disfruten mi fic.**_

Era una cálida mañana en Ponyville, todos se levantaban, algunos trabajaban, otros desayunaban, los estudiantes se preparaban para asistir a clases pero bueno esa es la vida cotidiana ¿no?, 6 chicas se encontraban vistiendo en un gran departamento. 2 de ellas tenían un pequeño cuerno saliendo de su cabeza y 2 tenían alas, las otras 2 simplemente eran humanos normales. Las 6 tenían poderes, ya que eran portadoras de "elementos de la armonía".

Rarity estira sus calcetas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, blancas al igual que las de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, se puso su falda gris y su blusa blanca con un pequeño moño en la punta de la manga, luego se puso su chaleco sin mangas amarillo pastel (_**Típico de las escuelas**_), y ató un lazo morado en su cuello, Twilight ocupaba el mismo uniforme pero la diferencia era que sus calcetas eran más largas que las de Rarity y eran negras, Pinkie Pie ocupa calcetines largos de rayas blancas y rosas, con un listón rosa en el cuello, Fluttershy ocupaba lo mismo solo que el listón era amarillo y sus calcetas tenían un pequeño listón rosa a los lados, Rainbow Dash no ocupaba el suéter y su blusa la ocupaba fuera de la falda, sí ocupaba el lazo pero era suelto y era de color celeste, sus calcetas eran largas y blancas, y por último Applejack ocupaba el sueter pero no ocupa el lazo y sus calcetas eran hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla y eran negras.

Rainbow Dash bajo a la cocina a servir comida a su tortuga Tanque (_**Si no mal recuerdo así se llamaba**_), mientras que servia tranquilamente la comida escucho un golpe desde su habitación, al escucharlo subió corriendo rápidamente hacia su habitación

"¿Qué pasó?"- pregunta alarmada Rainbow Dash

"Emm… lo lamento … me pegue con tu escritorio"- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

"Esta bien pero se más cuidadosa ¿sí?"-dijo Rainbow Dash soltando un suspiro

"¡Ah! Dashie se callo un cuaderno del escritorio"- dijo Pinkie abriéndolo para leer

"¿Eh?"- Rainbow se dio cuenta de el libro que ella estaba a punto de leer, era un cuaderno celeste, el cual tenía una portada colorida, y dentro de él, se encontraba escrito ordenadamente, demasiado para Rainbow Dash.

"¡NO LEAS ESO!"- exclamó la chica de cabello de colores arrebatandole el libro de las manos a su amiga

"Fufufu~ ¿acaso la volante más rápida de equestria tiene un diario de vida?- dijo Applejack con ironia

"O-obio qué no, yo la gran Rainbow Dash no tiene tiempo para esas cosas femeninas"- dijo ella levantando su pecho con orgullo

"Entonces ¿qué es lo que escondes querida?"-dijo Rarity mirando a Rainbow con una cara de acusación

"D-de todas maneras vámonos ya a la escuela"- dijo ella escondiendo el diario en su bolso

Todas salieron de la casa de Rainbow Dash, caminando lentamente hacia la escuela

"Terrón de Azúcar, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"- dijo AppleJack distante del resto al igual que Rainbow Dash

"Síp, dime"- dijo Rainbow mirando con curiosidad a su amiga

"Es sobre lo qué dijiste ayer sobre tus padres"- al preguntar esto AppleJack, él flequillo de Rainbow tapó su expresión facial, su amiga lo noto, pero Rainbow solo respondio

"Hablemos de eso otro día ¿sí?"

Al llegar a la escuela todas se dirigieron al salón de clases, Fluttershy se sentó en su puesto mientras que hablaba con Rainbow Dash. Bic Macintosh se acercó y llamó a Fluttershy

_**En algún lugar apartado de la escuela...**_

"Etto, lamento lo de ayer de veras pero…"-dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

Bic Macintosh le tomó los hombro y la besó, lo único que pudo hacer Fluttershy fue quedarse quieta y esperar a que él besó terminara, él besó fue muy suave, sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento estallaría, sentía mmm como decirlo ¿mariposas en él estomago?

El beso que duró una eternidad, cuando término, Fluttershy aturdida lo único que pudo preguntar fue

"¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunta una Fluttershy muy sonrojada

"Emms no lose"- dijo Bic Macintosh

"Eh?"-pregunta una Fluttershy muy deprimida al escuchar es respuesta

"Lo lamento ni siquiera yo mismo lo se"- dijo él sonrojado y rascándose la nuca

Los ojos de ella se pusieron llorosos y salió volando (_**Literalmente**__**)**_ del lugar

_**Mientras con Soarin y Rainbow Dash en el patio trasero...**_

"Hola!, Rainbow"

"Konichiwa Baka!"-dijo Rainbow sonriendo

"Oye esa no es la manera de que usualmente me saludan"- dijo Soarin un poco cansado

"¿Entonces quieres que te salude como 'Hola Soarin, sabes soy tu admiradora numero uno y me encanta tu figura ¿Tienes el fin de semana libre? Me encantaria tener una cita contigo'"-dijo Rainbow Dash con ironia (_**Troll Dashie 3**_)

"Viniendo de ti no suena muy lindo ¿sabes?"-dijo Soarin mirando a su amiga

"¿A sí?"- pregunta ella poniéndose sobre él sonriendo cálidamente, como era más baja que él tenía que mirar hacia arriba, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado dejando que algunos mechones de su cabello caigan hacia adelante haciéndola ver muy adorable

"¿Así mejor?"- pregunta ella con una voz suave que raramente usaba

"Sabes, así pareciera como que yo te gustara , supongo que sí te pones así causaras malas impresiones"- dijo Soarin un poco sonrojado, Rainbow se irrito al escuchar esa respuesta pegandole una patada en la cara a Soarin (_**Tsundere mode on :3**_)

"B-BAKA"

"Are? Dash no te pusiste calzas hoy, vi algo rosa entre tus piernas"-dijo Soarin haciendo qué ella se sonrojara aun más y le pegara una cachetada

"Baka, Hentai, Basura"- dijo Rainbow mientras le hacia multiples golpes a Soarin

"Go…..men...a…...s…...ai"- dijo él apenas

"Hentai hmpf"- dijo ella caminando hacia el interior de la escuela.

Fue un día largo para todas, así que cada una se dirigía a su casa; Rainbow y Fluttershy vivían en la misma dirección así que por lo general se iban juntas a casa. Rainbow capto algo raro viniendo del bosque Everfree así que le advirtió a su amiga y fueron a revisar de qué se trataba, cuando se asomaron a la entrada del bosque vieron a una manticora corriendo hacia ellas la cual iba a directo a atacar. No había necesidad de transformarse era una simple manticora, pero Fluttershy no se atrevio a atacar ya que la manticora salto sobre ella.

"Cuidado, Fluttershy"-exclamó Rainbow empujando a su amiga hacia un lado tirando un ataque eléctrico a la manticora, la mantícora quedó aturdida mientras que fluttershy aprovecho la oportunidad y voló la mantícora al aire y Rainbow la electrocuto matándola y soltando la "maldición" en forma de joya

"Estuvo cerca, Fluttershy tienes que ser cuidadosa cuidadosa sabes lo peligrosas que son tonta"-dijo ella regañando a su amiga tímida mientra que ella se ocultaba dentro de sus alas

"Lo lamento"-dijo ella casi llorando, su amiga se dio cuenta y le dio un cálido abrazo y le dijo

"Esta bien tonta"- dijo ella en tono de consuelo, Fluttershy sonrió y dijo

"Esto lo vas a anotar en tu diario no es así"-dijo ella sonriendo

"b-baka no es un diario es solo… un cuaderno en él cual escribo lo que pienso eso es todo"-dijo ella soltando a su amiga

"Sisi"-dijo Fluttershy con ironia

_**Bueno este es el capítulo 5 espero como siempre qué les alla gustado plis review **_

_**acepto cualquier critica y amenaza…**_

_**Lo lamento sí me he salido de la trama de la historia pero intentare hacer lo que pueda ^^**_

_**Lo otro es que la personalidad de Rainbow no la estoy haciendo muy bien así qué intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda**_

_**Por cierto un pony más del montón… tu chiste de las tallas sí es un poco ofensivo pero me da igual ^^**_

_**Bye bye pliss review.**_


	6. Nuevo Rival, Nuevo Sentimiento

_**HoliHoli a todos… ¿me extrañaron? no? Ok u.u**_

_**Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo disfruten…**_

_**Para dejar claro ni MLP ni Los personajes me pertenecen, solo StreetFire y la historia son míos ;)**_

Soarin se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando se encontró con una escena algo graciosa para él, Streetfire, un chico de cabello fuego, como él de Spitfire, pero menos alborotado y unos ojos verde agua , y unas hermosas alas blancas, el cual siempre a estado enamorado de Rainbow Dash; bueno es de esperar ya qué ella es una de las más populares de la escuela y también de la ciudad. Dash nunca lo escucha cuando él expresa sus sentimientos, al contrario, lo patea, sin sentimientos. Bueno volviendo al tema, Streetfire coqueteaba con Rainbow Dash teniendo como resultado una gran humillación al ser rechazado, pero él siempre seguía intentando.

Esta vez como de costumbre él le coqueteaba a Rainbow y Soarin estuvo presente en esta escena, Street tenía a Rainbow acorralada en una esquina (_**Cochinotes no es lo que piensan ewe**_), alabando como siempre, pero esta vez fue distinto

"Rainbow tu cabello tan hermoso como siempre no importa qué peinado lleves, siempre te vez hermosa"-dijo él tocando suavemente su cabello, haciéndola ruborizar muy ligeramente. El cabello de Rainbow estaba amarrado con una cola baja hacia un lado.

El pasillo de la escuela en él qué se encontraban era uno amplio con unos grandes pilares (similares a los de la casa de Rainbow en la serie) con una gran vista hacia él hermoso patio trasero, tranquilo sin nadie casi, él rincon en él qué ellos estaban hablando estaba iluminado suavemente con la luz del suave sol de la tarde. A esa hora de la tarde casi nadie se encontraba en la escuela, bueno ser jefa de la mayoría de los equipos deportivos nunca es fácil ¿no?

Antes de darse cuenta, él estaba acercando sus labios a los de ella, Soarin se dio cuenta de la situacion y ya no era tan divertida como otras veces. Rainbow se aparto desesperadamente batiendo sus alas rápidamente apartandose de el.

"Gran idiota qué crees qué estás haciendo, por eso nunca te escucho"- dijo ella enojada como siempre, para apartarse de él lugar en qué se encontraban, luego de eso Soarin salió sigilosamente del lugar en qué encontraba, y se acercó a StreetFire

"Wow no la veía actuar así desde…"-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por StreetFire, por cierto, Street y Soarin son enemiamigo desde muy pequeños, así qué no era raro de qué ellos hablaran

"Hey Soar, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"-dijo él mirando a su amigo con un sentimiento de confusión y acusación

"Dime Street"-dijo él mirando con confusión a su amigo, mientras qué vio la cara de seriedad de su amigo.

"Pero quiero qué seas sincero"-dijo StreetFire mientras miraba a su amigo con una severa seriedad.

"Ok pero no me mires así"-dijo Soarin un poco incomodo con esa mirada

"¿A ti….te gusta...Rainbow?"-dijo StreetFire mirando a su amigo de tal forma qué hasta él más rudo de los rudos se asustaría

"I-idiota, es mi mejor amiga no puedo hacer eso…. pero no puedo negar que es linda y sí la conoces bien es muy tierna y adorable pero… eso de gustarme…...no lo se….puede qué…"-dijo él tan rojo como las manzanas de AppleJack, sin dejar su "no me gusta" de lado (_**Daww Soarin no puedes negarlo**_)

"Mira por más buen amigo qué seas, no dejare qué seas él novio de mi Rainy Dashie, ¿entendiste?"-dijo Street con aura de muerte.

"L-Lo entiendo, pero ahora me tengo qué ir con ella a casa"-dijo Soarin despidiéndose con la mano mientras se dirigía al salón de clases donde se encontraba Dash.

Al entrar se fijó qué su amiga estaba durmiendo suavemente en su puesto y se veía muy tierna en él.

"Dash, despierta nos tenemos qué ir"-dijo él moviendo suavemente a su amiga, pero ella no despertaba lo intentó de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo hasta qué se aburrió y simplemente tomó y la subió a su espalda.

_**Mientras en otro lugar…**_

"B-big Macintosh-san…. la regadera esta descontrolada"-dijo Fluttershy tapándose con sus alas, la verdad es qué ellos se habían disculpado, debido a él incidente de él día anterior, así qué él le pidió a Fluttershy qué le ayudara con los deberes de la granja, ya qué su abuela y sus 2 hermana habían salido y él estaría solo en casa durante unos días.

"F-Fluttershy no te quiero alterar pero tu blusa emms…. bueno"-dijo el tímidamente, mirando hacia otro lugar qué no sean los enormes pechos de Fluttershy.

"Eh?"-dijo ella mientras se ruborizaba más qué de costumbre

"Emm me podrías prestar algo"-dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma

"Eeyup"-dijo él guiandola hacia la habitación de él, dejándola esperando sola en la habitación (_**No sean malpensados, solo fue a buscar algo de cambio xDD**_), en la cama se encontraba una camisa de la escuela de Big Mac, Fluttershy sintió como su mano involuntariamente tomaba la camisa de su amigo, y platónico (_**Bueno no tan platónico xDD**_) y la olía intentó detenerse, pero no pudo sus sentimientos eran más fuertes, ese olor masculino qué ahora se encontraba en su nariz era tan, como decirlo… viciante?, bueno Fluttershy no pudo detenerse y empezó a restregarse la camisa en todo su cuerpo (_**NO TODOS MALPENSADOS**_), lentamente sintió los pasos de BigMac en la escalera así qué rápidamente doblo la camisa y la dejo en donde estaba, cuando BigMac entró en la habitación actúo como sí no hubiera pasado nada

"AppleJack me dejo prestarte esto, así qué yo saldré de la habitación para qué te cambies"-dijo él pasándole una polera amarilla pálido con un lazo en la parte superior al pecho, era bastante simple pero femenina, por un momento ella se sorprendió porque Applejack tenía una polera así.

El punto es qué se la puso y le quedó, como esperar de ella, hermosa.

Big Macintosh se sorprendió al ver lo bella qué se veía y qué sus pechos eran grandes (_**xDD la última parte no era necesaria**_), se ruborizó al verla y le dijo

"Te queda bien esa polera"-dijo él viéndola de nuevo algo avergonzado por verla así

"Gracias… sigamos con lo qué estábamos"-dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia él campo

_**Mientras con él otro par de tortolitos…**_

Soarin se deslizó lentamente por la casa de Dash dejándola suavemente en un sofá qué tenía la dejó sola allí un momento y él se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un poco de tarta de manzana, qué por suerte quedaba un poco, mientras comía su pedazo de pie, mira hacia Rainbow quien dormía plácidamente en su sofá y las palabras de Street sonaban en su mente

"_Es mi Rainy Dashie….¿Te gusta?...No voy a dejar qué la toques"_

Intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez ella desperto y lo primero qué ella vio fue una gran y torpe sonrisa de parte de Soarin, la verdad es qué a Rainbow le daba lo mismo qué él entrara a su casa y se quedará todo él tiempo qué él quisiera pero esta vez dijo:

"déjame en mi cama me da flojera subir"-dijo ella agarrándole el brazo, él la tomó en sus brazos suavemente y llevándola a su cama, mientras qué él fue al baño ella se puso su pijama el cual era una polera qué le quedaba un poco grande qué decía "01" en ella y era celeste y su parte de abajo era blanca y usaba unas calcetas blancas.

"Te vas a dormir?, bueno no te culpo estuviste todo el día entrenando"-dijo él tapandola (_**Eres un idiota tierno) **_suavemente

"Je, tienes suerte, eres un wonderbolt y mi mejor amigo agradece qué no me molesto en qué entres en mi casa así nomás"-dijo ella dándole un codazo a su amigo

"Sisi buenas noches"-dijo él alejándose pero ella le agarró el brazo.

"Espera a qué me duerma"-dijo ella haciendo una especie de puchero

"Ok"-dijo él sentándose a su lado, cuando ella se quedó dormida él sin darse cuenta le empezó a acariciar el pelo y sin darse cuenta él también se quedó dormido

_**Holiholi de nuevo**_

_**Gracias por leer mi fic hasta ahora, pero se qué no ha salido como ustedes esperaban, de todas maneras es mi primer fic así que pliss tengan paciencia**_

_**Aquí les dejo las personalidades segun yo qué se ocuparan bastante en la serie**_

_**Twilight: Normal algo Kuudere con la gente qué no conoce**_

_**Pinkie: Yangire (Es como Yandere pero ocupa a la familia o a los amigos)**_

_**Fluttershy: Yandere (Es dulce, gentil y aveces feliz con la gente pero por amor puede llegar a matar)**_

_**Rainbow: Tsundere (Suele ser dura y violenta con la gente y por lo general se le ve enojada pero por dentro puede ser dulce y tierna)**_

_**Rarity: Ojou-Sama ( Para qué decir xDD)**_

_**Applejack: Ella es simplemente la perfecta hermana mayor xD**_

_**Gracias por leer y nos leemos la proxima semana Bye Bye**_


	7. Nuestro amigo de infancia Dark Snow

_**HoliHoli a todos :3, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de MLP: Mahou Shoujo**_

_**Disfruten**_

La lluvia caía bruscamente en la ciudad, dando algunas complicaciones para algunos estudiantes y adultos, bueno, una chica de cabello naturalmente de colores, la parte del flequillo dividido en amarillo naranjo en el centro y rojo y en la parte trasera morado, celeste y verde en ese orden, amarrado en una cola de caballo con una amarra blanca usando un suéter amarillo canario y su lazo amarrado desordenadamente, ocupando unas medias largas blancas.

Ella caminaba con su sombrilla bajo los árboles mojados del invierno, mientras torpemente cambiaba la canción qué estaba reproduciendo (Dubstep :3) a otra por su galaxy s4, sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta.

"Fijate por donde andas"-dijo ella sin mirar el rostro de la persona qué se encontraba frente a ella.

"Lo lamen….¿Rainbow?"-dijo él tipo para luego ella mirarlo, él chico tenía unos ojos agua hermosos y él cabello celeste, con unas grandes alas grises claro

"¡Dark Snow!, ¿Qué haces aquí con el uniforme de mi escuela?"-pregunta ella un tanto sorprendida y emocionada por saber qué su amigo estaba con ella en ese instante

"Me transfirieron a esta escuela por el trabajo de mi padre"-dijo él acariciando suavemente el cabello de ella como un amo a su fiel mascota

"¡Para!"-dijo ella quitándose la mano de él de su cabeza, pero de buen humor

"Sisi, vamos juntos aprovechando esta oportunidad, aparte"-dijo él mirando felizmente a su amiga

"No muevas más él paraguas te vas a terminar mojando entera"-dijo él pegándole suavemente la frente con él dedo

"Sí!, ya entendi no es necesario pegarme"-dijo ella quitando suavemente la mano de Dark de su frente

"Uyy, Dash te has convertido en toda una delicada y femenina chica"-dijo él molestandola al ver su claro enojó

"¿Así?, ¿Esto es lo qué una chica delicada y femenina haría?"-dijo ella pegándole un pequeño codazo a su amigo y salir volando en direccion a la escuela

"Ehh….así qué denuevo con los viejos tiempos"-dijo él para sí mismo para tomar vuelo e impulsar sus alas grisáceas, él la alcanzó como pudo e hizo qué ella tomará más impulso dejándolo en el polvo, fue una dura competencia pero llegaron, Dash espero a qué Dark saliera de la oficina de la directora Celestia para que le diera su sala y clase en la qué estaba, cuando Snow salió de la oficina Dash lo primero qué le pregunta fue

"¿En qué sala te toco?"-pregunta ella impulsivamente, dejando a su amigo un poco sorprendido

"En la 2-C"-dijo él un poco shockeado

"En ese caso deseo poder ganarte en todos los exámenes"-dijo ella levantando su pecho con orgullo

"No creo qué con esa talla me ganes mucho"-dijo él molestando a su amiga

"CALLATE"-dijo ella molesta casi gritando, luego de eso, Dash guió a Dark a él salón de clases, en el puesto de Fluttershy se encontraba, Fluttershy (_**Es muy obvio cerebro de ñafle**_), Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Soarin y Big Mac

"Holaa chicos"-saludo Rainbow llamando la atención de todos

"Holiiii Rainbow ¿Quien es tu amigo? ¿Es nuevo en la ciudad?¡Eso significa fies-"-dijo Pinkie entusiasmada pero Twilight le tapó la boca

"Hola Rainbow, ¿Quien es tu amigo?"-dijo Twilight soltando un ligero suspiro

"Él es Dark Snow, es un amigo de infancia y mi ex compañero de escuela"-dijo Rainbow presentando a su amigo

"¿Dark Snow?, tanto tiempo"-dijo Fluttershy saliendo de su escondite (_**Era la espalda de Big Mac xDD**_), tomando más confianza en sí misma

"¿Fluttershy?, cuanto tiempo"-dijo él dándole un abrazo de oso a Fluttershy

"¿Como has estado?"-dijo Dark Snow separándose del abrazo con Fluttershy, ya qué, sintió una mirada tajante de parte de Big Macintosh

"¿Lo conoces?"-dijo Big Mac ocultando su aparente enojo claro qué solo Soarin se dio cuenta de aquello

"Sip, éramos compañeros de escuela cuando éramos pequeños"-dijo ella sonriendo cálidamente

"Pasamos demasiadas aventuras juntos jejeje"-dijo Rainbow rascándose suavemente la nuca

"Pasamos la mayoría del verano castigados sobre todo tu Rainbow"-dijo Fluttershy riendo suavemente

"Ni lo digas, mis padres no entendían qué me gustaba divertirme hmpf"-dijo ella cruzando los brazos

"Cuéntenos una historia de ustedes"-dijo entusiasmadamente Pinkie Pie saltando ligeramente

"Bueno una de las tantas….

_**FlashBack….**_

Era una rendija qué daba a mostrar una pequeña habitación con una señora y su esposo quienes estaban en su "hora feliz", 3 chicos se encontraban espiando por una pequeña y apretada rendija en la cual se encontraban

"Fluttershy , Dark muevanse un poco más a la derecha"- dijo Rainbow quien estaba parada sobre Fluttershy quien estaba parada sobre un incómodo Snow, él cual estaba parado sobre una caja.

"Lo lamento, pero nose quien pesa más Fluttershy o Tu"-dijo Dark tambaleándose un poco hacia la derecha, dejando casi caer a las otras dos chicas

"Rainbow ….. sabes…..no creo qué…. espiar a la señorita profesora…...sea….buena….idea"-dijo una débil Fluttershy, tambaleándose

"Esta bien aparte qué….-"-dijo Rainbow sonrojandose lentamente al ver lo qué hacía su profesora , quien lentamente era desnudada por su esposo

"Ch-chicos, saben que, hagan un esfuerzo y vuelen"-dijo ella ahora más roja que antes, Fluttershy y Dark simplemente se miraron confundidos, los 3 chicos se asomaron por esa rendija.

"¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-qué son esos extraños ruidos qué hace la señorita"-dijo una Fluttershy sumamente sonrojada al igual qué los otros dos

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no lo se, pero esa cosa se volvió gigante"-dijo Rainbow tímidamente, raro en ella

"¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ ES ESE LIQUIDO PEGAJOSO QUÉ SALE DE ESA COSA?"-dijo un estupefacto Dark.

Luego de esa no muy agradable escena todos fueron a sus casas sin poder dormir de imaginarse esa extraña escena entre su profesora y su esposo.

Luego al día siguiente la profesora empezó a hablar de eso y los pobres 3 chicos quedaron aún más traumados

_**Fin del FlashBlack…**_

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-Los 7 no podían parar de reír a carcajadas ante aquella historia, hubo un momento de silencio antes de qué empezaran las clases , las clases estuvieron más relajadas que nunca y se podía escuchar la lluvia caer bruscamente y dándole sueño a Rainbow Dash hasta quedar dormida totalmente, Dark se sorprendía como ella logró pasar de curso así como así, debido a qué dormía la mayoría de las horas de clases.

"Curso tengo los resultados de él examen de hoy, así qué silencio y sigan copiando lo de la pizarra"-dijo la profesora vigilando cómo se comportaban sus estudiantes, fue entregando puesto por puesto curiosamente ni Soarin, Big Mac, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy ni Rainbow (_**Ella estaba durmiendo xDD**_) vio su nota al contrario la guardaron, Dark la iba a ver pero Soarin quien se sentaba junto a él, le hizo una seña para qué él la guardará, él extrañado la guardo debajo de su puesto. Las clases terminaron y era periodo de almuerzo todos se habían reunido en torno al puesto de Dash quien recién había despertado pero estaba más despierta qué cualquiera de ellos

"Dark, trae tu prueba sin ver la nota"-dijo Twilight apuntando hacia él puesto de Snow, cuando él llegó los siete pusieron sus pruebas al centro y contaron todos al mismo tiempo

"3….2….1"-y dieron vueltas sus pruebas

"Twilight un 96, Pinkie Pie un 87, Big Mac un 76, Fluttershy un 89, Soarin un 60, yo un 91 y Rainbow un ….. 100"-dijo el incrédulo al ver la nota de su amiga

"¿Cómo es posible sí duermes TODO el día ?"-dijo Dark Snow sorprendido por la clasificación de Rainbow Dash

"Porque soy 20% más inteligente qué todos ustedes"- dijo Rainbow levantando su pecho con orgullo

"Aparte, no soy por nada la más genial y popular de la ciudad"-dijo Rainbow cerrando un ojo no en forma de guiño sino de otra

"Uy sí y yo soy el rey de roma"-dijo Dark Snow en forma de sarcasmo, aparte qué solo lo hacía por molestar él sabía muy bien qué cuando Rainbow quiere algo lo consigue

"En realidad es verdad"-dijo Twilight tomándole el hombro a Dark Snow

"Bueno tengan compasión llegue apenas hoy"-dijo él mirando con buen humor al resto, todos se reian cuando sintieron una voz llamando

"Rainbow"-dijo un chico con el cabello verde al igual qué sus ojos

"¡Ah! Spike"-dijo ella sonriendo hacía su amigo perdido (_**Spike en este fic tiene la misma edad del resto osea 16 excepto Rainbow ella tiene 15 por tema de meces)**_

"Emm tengo qué hablar de _eso_ contigo"-dijo Spike mirando a su amiga con una mirada discreta

"Ok"-dijo ella, "Por cierto él es Dark Snow"-dijo apuntando hacia él chico de ojos agua

"Hola"-dijo él simpáticamente

"Hola"-respondió él

_**Mientras en otro lugar…**_

"Rainbow, cómo le digo a Rarity qué la amo"-dijo Spike

"Emms primero, ya se lo dijiste y ella te rechazó y solo te quiere cómo amigo, segundo, ¿Porque me preguntas a mi? digo somos mejores amigos y todo pero… ¿porque no le preguntas a alguien cómo Fluttershy"-dijo Rainbow levantando sus hombros

"Porque tu ya se lo dijiste a Soarin"- dijo Spike, luego de eso un momento incomodo se formo entre ellos (_**Golpe bajo**_), para qué Rainbow le gritara

"NO ME GUSTA, solo somos amigos….no es cómo sí me gustara ni nada parecido B-Baka"-dijo Rainbow sonrojada ligeramente

"Mmm-mmh"-dijo él sarcasticamente

_**Mientras en otro lugar…**_

Soarin y Dark Snow fueron a tomar agua, iban en él mismo pasillo qué en él incidente de hace unos días

"Dime, ¿cómo es Rainbow contigo?"-pregunta Dark Snow, dejando pensativo a Soarin

"¿En qué sentido?"-preguntó Soarin

"Digo en cómo actúa contigo"

"Emms bueno es un tanto terca, dura y valiente y nunca se le ve triste o preocupada con algo, pero por dentro , bueno, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy dentro es muy tierna"

"Tsundere"-susurro Dark Snow para sí mismo

"¿Porque?"-Preguntó Soarin, mirando a su nuevo amigo

"Nada"-dijo Dark Snow y siguieron caminando

Luego de eso, Rainbow y los demás le presentaron a AppleJack y Rarity a Dark Snow (_**Por cierto Applejack y Rarity van en la 2-B y el resto en la 2-C**_), Pinkie Pie se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de ir a mostrarle el pueblo a Dark Snow, pero cómo estaba lloviendo se les ocurrió postergarlo para otro día , todo se fueron del salón excepto Rainbow y Soarin quienes se quedaron hablando un rato por el salón

"Hey Soarin, vamos a casa se esta haciendo tarde"-dijo Rainbow tomando su paraguas blanco

"Bueno se me olvidó mi sombrilla así qué me tendré qué ir más tarde"-dijo Soarin rascándose la nuca.

"B-bueno ya qué vivimos por la misma direccion, te puedo prestar mi sombrilla"-dijo Rainbow ocultando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

"¿Estás segura?"-dijo Soarin mirando a Rainbow con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

"S-solo apresúrate y vamos"-dijo ella

"Esta bien"

Luego estaban camino a sus casas hablaban de estupideces y otras cosas

"Soarin ¿Qué te pasó hoy?, parecias molesto"-preguntó Rainbow un poco preocupada

"Nada"-dijo Soarin ajustando él paraguas para no mojar a Dashie

"No me digas qué estabas celoso de qué estuve más tiempo con Dark qué contigo"-dijo Dash mirando juguetonamente a Soarin

"No"

"Sisi"-dijo ella sarcasticamente

_**HoliHoli **_

_**Aquí esta él capítulo 7 espero qué les alla gustado cómo siempre espero reviews y criticas**_

_**MLP NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ;) SOLO DARK SNOW Y STREETFIRE ME PERTENECEN ByeBye**_


	8. Fluttershy:c

_**Feliz Hallowen :33**_

_**Cómo se murieron okno;(... ¿Me extrañaron? xDD, lamento la semana pasada no tener capítulo ni nada por él estilo u.u, pero tenía deberes y luego tuve qué ir a ver a mi papá y qué sé yo así qué les traigo este capítulo **_

Un destello amarillo crepúsculo envolvió las manos de Fluttershy, creando una gran onda de viento alrededor de ella, cada vez más grandes impulsandose hacia él dragón quien no paraba de tirar bolas de fuego hacía Pinkie quien las podía esquivar gracias a su mezcla de ataque de agua y fuego

"Fantasy Wind"-gritó Fluttershy alzando su mano y luego apuntó su dedo indice hacia él dragón quien esquivó con éxito las bolas de aire de Fluttershy, quien miraba sorprendida al dragón, él cual notó lo distraída qué ella estaba, y la atacó tirando 14 bolas de fuego en orden, las 14 eran de distinto color, Fluttershy no hubiera sido capaz de salir de esa sí no fuera por que Pinkie creó un gran muro de agua bloqueando el ataque de la bestia

"Pinkie"-Rainbow llamó la atención de ella, para darle un guiño con su ojo izquierdo, Pinkie entendió a lo qué se refería Dash e hizo un muro de agua y fuego cubriendola a ella y a Fluttershy, a continuación Rainbow Dash llamó la atención del dragón con un impulso eléctrico fallido. Él dragón voló rápidamente hacia ella para qué lo esquivara y ella volará lejos del dragón y gritó él ataque

"Electric Dream"- una gran aureola eléctrica bordeo la cabeza de Rainbow y con su arco (_**Sí, Rainbow tiene un arco**_)disparó una flecha, la cual estaba rodeada por electricidad, la flecha era de 3 colores, rojo, azul y amarillo, y rápidamente una gran onda de rayos celestes envolvió a Rainbow y disparó a él dragón el cual fue envuelto por una luz verde brillante

"AHORA PINKIE"-le gritó Rainbow a Pinkie Pie la cual asintió y gritó

"Happy song~ extermination"-un gran aura rodeo Pinkie y luego se esparció en varias bolas de fuego y agua las cuales iban directamente hacia él dragón, la criatura fue golpeada por ese ataque y perdió su fuerza y fue derrotado soltando una carta la cual fue entregada a Pinkie Pie

"Good Job, Pinks"-dijo Rainbow haciendo qué el arco desapareciera misteriosamente

"Lo siento, siempre soy una gran carga"-dijo Fluttershy en un tono apenas audible

"No eres una carga Fluttershy, porque-"-dijo Pinkie pero fue cortada rápidamente por Fluttershy

"Mientes"-dijo Fluttershy con una expresión oscura en su cara

"No mi-"-dijo Rainbow y raramente Fluttershy salió más rápido del lugar a una velocidad qué nadie se imaginaria viniendo de ella

"Esto es raro, de seguro algo pasó hoy"-dijo Pinkie con una mirada de preocupación

"..."

_**Mientras en otro lugar…**_

"Eres una idiota"-dijo una chica intimidando a Fluttershy

"Eres solo una carga, mierda, eres muy weona para no darte cuenta de la verdad"-dijo la otra agarrándole el cabello a Fluttershy (_**Lamento sí no les gusta este tipo de lenguaje :c**_)

"Lo siento"-dijo Fluttershy soltando unas gruesas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verde agua

"Aprende de una vez, basura hija de puta"

"Lo siento"...

…

…

Al otro día en la escuela, Fluttershy no asistió a la escuela, lo cual preocupo más a Pinkie y a Rainbow, qué raramente estuvieron demasiado calladas ese día, lo cual dejó confundido al resto.

Él día pasó y las 2 seguían demasiado calladas y ya era hora de irse Pinkie se fue con Big Mac, Apple Jack, Twilight y Rarity, mientras qué Dark Snow tuvo qué ir a ayudar a su padre en el negocio, Rainbow se quedó en el salón de clases junto a Soarin quien estaba parado cómo idiota en la puerta esperando a qué Rainbow se despertara de su estado de confusión.

"Rainbow , sí no te apresuras te dejaré sola camino a casa"-dijo Soarin intentando llamar la atención de ella

"¿Eh?, a, sí"-dijo Rainbow apresurandose en guardar sus cosas

Ellos iban caminando tranquilamente hacia casa, pero Rainbow seguía demasiado pensativa hasta qué un raramente tierno ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos

"Hum, así qué ahora la princesa pensativa tiene hambre huh?"-dijo Soarin mirando con cara de troll a Rainbow quien lo miraba con cara de "callate y dame algo de comer"

"Baka, no he comido en todo él día es más qué obvio qué tengo hambre"-dijo Rainbow cruzando un rechazo creído, ustedes ya saben él de cerrar los ojos y mirar a otro lado

"Ehh, yo tenía pensado invitarte un helado"-mirando aun con cara de troll a Rainbow

"Gehk, está bien solo te perdonaré por ahora, de todas maneras eres solo un **perro**"-dijo Rainbow caminando hacia adelante mirando a Soarin con cara de desprecio mezclada con un poco de cariño, bueno él estaba acostumbrado a qué Rainbow lo tratará con frialdad, hasta el punto de qué pareciera qué ella no tuviera sentimientos, ya qué era raro verla triste, sonrojada o incluso muy felíz por lo general tenía cara seria o enojada.

El punto es qué llegaron al lugar qué en realidad era un parque común y corriente, Soarin fue a comprar el helado de Rainbow, apenas llegó ella comenzó a comer el helado, él cual era de chocolate

"Hey Rainbow, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"-preguntó Soarin a la chica de cabello de colores

"¿Qua pasha?"-dijo en un tono de interrogación qué no se le entendió mucho, ya qué tenía helado en la boca

"¿Porque has estado así todo él día?"

"Nada, solo estaba pensando en algo qué pasó ayer luego de una pelea, _pero tu sabes de qué estilo_"-dijo Rainbow mirando fijamente a Soarin quien la miraba en un tono algo gracioso

"¿Tengo algo en la ca-"-preguntó Rainbow pero Soarin acercó su dedo a su cara y lamió un poco de helado en la cara de ella

"Geez, sí tenías hambre pudiste haberlo dicho"- dijo Rainbow extendiendole él helado hacia Soarin

"_Espera un momento, Rainbow esta muy extraña hoy"... "Vamos estás con una tsundere, muy parecida a Mio de MM! y tú aquí parado cómo idiota"... "Un momento sí Mio es Rainbow, Yuuno es Fluttershy"... "AAAH TODO ES TAN CONFUSO"- _En la cabeza de Soarin era algo así, bueno resumiendo esta parte, Rainbow se comió su helado y se fueron a casa (_**No me culpen quiero llegar a la parte de Fluttershy rápido "entonces para qué escribes esta parte" …**_)

En una casa cerca de un bosque frondoso, una chica se encontraba llorando desoladamente, en un oscuro cuarto, sola, apoyada en su cama suavemente mientras qué una suave luz la ilumina a ella y a sus alas.

"Lamento sí soy tan débil, lo siento deveras, no puedo más, mis amigas de seguro solo están conmigo porque me tienen pena, ellas tienen razón, solo soy una hija de p-p-p….*sollozo*, no vale la pena estar conmigo, soy tímida, débil, solo soy un estorbo"-ella siguió llorando sola en su cama sin poder hacer más qué quedarse allí llorando, solitariamente, hasta qué recibió un mensaje él cual cuando lo leyó dejó salir una pequeña risita al leerlo, bueno era de Pinkie Pie, qué más se podía esperar…

"_Holi Fluttershy, soy Pinkie, bueno quien más xDD_

_Nose qué te pasó ayer la verdad es qué yo y Dashie hemos estado mucho más qué preocupadas por tí, sobre lo qué dijiste el otro día luego de la batalla, por favor cuéntanos que pasó allí, recuerda la tía Pinkie siempre está allí para tí xDD_

_Ah, por cierto AJ me dijo qué BM se quedó muy preocupado por qué no viniste_

_bueno Bye Bye"_

Ella se recuperó por un momento pero luego recordó

**Flashback…**

"Nose cómo alguien cómo Rainbow es amiga de alguien cómo tú y por cierto, ese tal Big Macintosh **nunca** te amará"- dijo la chica desconocida empujando a Fluttershy hacía la pared

"C-cómo"-dijo Fluttershy apenas en un sollozo, pero en ese momento salió Dumbell, Hoops y un preocupado Score de una esquina

_**Fin del flashback…**_

El llanto de Fluttershy se hizo mucho más fuerte al recordar eso, su corazón se hizo mil veces más trizas qué antes

"Yo….no merezco estar con ellos"-dijo ella acurrucandose en posición de niño con bullying

"Mienten porque son demasiado gentiles"

Esa noche un mar de lágrimas inundó la habitación de Fluttershy un suave sollozo se escucho por él cielo esa noche

Al otro día con una sonrisa falsa entró ella a él salón de clases saludando a sus amigos con su sonrisa agradable, los únicos qué se dieron cuenta de su falsa sonrisa fueron RD, PP y DS, quienes la conocían mejor qué ella misma

"Fluttershy…"-dijo en un susurro Pinkie Pie, quien miraba preocupada a su amiga

Él día iba transcurriendo cómo siempre y llegó la hora de almuerzo Fluttershy junto a TS, BM, RR, AJ (_**Quienes estaban en distintos salones pero seguían siendo Apps**_), PP Y Soarin (_**Nose cómo se abrevia xDD**_) estaban sacando sus almuerzos hecho en casa, en el jardín trasero de la escuela mientras qué RD agarró de la mano a DS y se lo llevó a algún lugar a comprar su almuerzo, Soarin se los quedó mirando un poco enojado y lo más chistoso es qué no sabía por que

"Sabes, no se sí te diste cuenta pero Fluttershy estaba rara hoy día"-dijo Rainbow quien aún no soltaba a DS

"Sí me di cuenta, pero, sabes de algún problema qué tenga"-dijo Dark con un tono preocupante

"Mmm, no qué yo sepa"-dijo Rainbow mirando hacía arriba

"Por cierto ¿comiste helado hoy?"-dijo Dark soltando una risita, Dash en vez de ocupar él chaleco qué ocupaban las chicas en la academia, ella ocupada un poleron calipso amarrado en la cintura

"Ah!, me manche él polerón, la verdad es qué ayer fui a comer un helado con Soarin y al parecer me manché y no me di cuenta jejeje"-dijo ella rascándose la nuca y se dió cuenta qué Dark la estaba mirando con cara de troll, ella se dió cuenta en lo qué estaba pensando y se corrigió en el momento

"No es cómo sí lo hubieramos planeado ni nada parecido, aunque de verdad me divertí y en realidad me gusta estar con el"- al darse cuenta de lo último se sonrojó y se corrigió

"Quiero decir fue solo esa vez, él no es nada más qué un perro"-dijo roja completamente

"Sí, sí"- dijo Dark de forma sarcástica

_**Holiiiiii, ¿ qué les pareció él cap?, lamento sí la semana anterior no subí capítulo u.u**_

_**cualquier review me sirve, gracias por leer, por cierto él prox. se dirigirá más hacía Fluttershy**_

_**Bye Bye ;9**_


	9. ¡Tu secreto a sido descubierto!

_**Holitou… lamento lo del capítulo anterior...Je**_

_**Aquí esta el capitulo nuevo**_

_**MLP NI LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**_

_**SÓLO DARK Y STREET ENTRE OTROS (Introduce un opening)**_

En una cabaña cerca de un bosque, una chica la cual estaba con una polera de pabilo amarilla pálida, una falda café claro y unas calcetas blancas largas, limpiaba los platos, bueno no eran más qué ella y su madre ocasionalmente, ya qué su padre siempre estaba en él trabajo y su madre trabajaba de noche (?), bueno la cosa es qué esa chica no tenía demasiados amigos, bueno tampoco es qué le importará ya qué ella era muy tímida, y prefería estar con sus verdaderos amigos

Últimamente ella se había estado sintiendo muy sola ya qué era maltratada por algunos compañeros de clases de ella, gracias a ellos ella no sabía sí los verdaderos amigos existen ya qué ese momento estaba débil, bueno mucho más débil qué otras veces, era muy amable, por lo qué solo les hacía caso a esos maltratos, le dolía tanto en él solo hecho de pensar.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una pequeña patada de parte de su pequeñito conejo qué al parecer tenía una fuerza increíble para ser solo un conejito.

"Lo lamento Angel, olvide por completo tu comida"-dijo Fluttershy acercándose lentamente hacia la nevera pero él conejo la detuvo sacandole una pluma de su ala y apunto hacia su telefono celular qué al parecer estuvo vibrando y ella no se dio cuenta

"¿Quien podría ser?"-dijo ella inocentemente, tomando suavemente el celular para contestarlo

"Aló, habla Fluttershy"-contestó ella con voz suave, sosteniendo el telefono con ambas manos

"Aló, sí no es más qué la perra estúpida qué sí no esta en cinco minutos en el lugar de siempre, será tratada 'especialmente' hoy"-dijo la voz amenazando a Fluttershy

Fluttershy cortó deliberadamente él celular y salió corriendo hacía un lugar qué se encontraba recóndito en la ciudad cerca de Sweet Apple Acres  
Ya en él lugar Fluttershy se paró a esperar a alguien qué llegará, cuando lo hizo boto a Fluttershy con una patada y luego le pisó la cabeza mientras aún estaba en el piso y luego le agarró el cabello para decirle muy amenazadoramente

"Qué parte de no tienes amigos no entendiste, necesitas qué te reviente la cara para qué entiendas"-dijo ella pisandole él estomago, haciendo qué Fluttershy soltara un gran gemido

"Mmm… tienes muy buen cuerpo, podria hacer pornografía tuya fácilmente para internet"-dijo esa chica colocando a Fluttershy en 4 patas, la pobre sí ya estaba asustada, ahora estaba llorando desesperadamente para que la dejaran en paz pero ella la golpeó bruscamente en su entre piernas dejándola llorando desesperadamente en el piso ya jadeando forzosamente, ella sintió cómo un cálido líquido corrió entre las piernas de ella

"Ya te orinaste ¿Eh?, eres más débil de lo pense, Derpy duró mucho más qué eso"-dijo ella dándola vuelta y dejándola acostada en el piso mirando cómo estaba manchada por la suciedad de sus pisadas, las del suelo, sus lágrimas, entre otras cosas causadas por ella, sí antes su mente ya estaba atónita ahora lo estaba más, Derpy una chica tan inocente cómo ella fue igual de maltratada por la misma chica qué ella

"¿Por…..porque me tratas …..tan...mal?"-dijo Fluttershy pero no pudo estaba demasiado débil cómo para pararse ni sus propias alas la podrian ayudar

"Porque…"-ella alcanzó a murmurar, pero en vez de continuar golpeó más fuerte a Fluttershy y le agarró un ala y le arrancó bruscamente algunas plumas

"Odio a la gente tan estúpida cómo tú"- dijo ella sin soltar el ala a Fluttershy

"Lo….siento"- en eso Fluttershy empezó a cerrar los ojos y quedó inconsciente.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba recostada en una cama, en una habitación igual a la de Applejack, un minuto era la habitación de Applejack, cuando cobró completamente la conciencia empezó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca de vida pero solo vio a Big Mac con una bandeja y 2 tazas en ella

"Despertaste, en serio me asustaste"-dijo Big Mac agarrando una silla cercana y sentándose al lado de ella, dejando suavemente la bandeja en una mesita de noche qué se encontraba a un costado de la cama. Fluttershy seguía muy confundida de él hecho de donde se encontraba

"¿Porque….?"-dijo ella pero Big Mac la interrumpió rápidamente

"Ayer Applejack y yo teniamos demasiado trabajo, ya qué ella con la abuela y AppleBloom iban a otra reunión de la familia Apple, así qué nos encontramos con Rainbow qué estaba volando por allí, así qué le pedimos ayuda. Era muy tarde y AppleJack se había ido, así qué le dije qué la dejaba afuera de esta zona ya qué era peligrosa de noche"- Big Mac iba a seguir, pero Fluttershy lo detuvo

"¿Estuviste con Dash ayer?"-dijo ella mirando confundida a Big Mac, bueno de todas maneras le iba a preguntar porque se encontraba con otra ropa qué no era lo qué llevaba puesto, pero decidió esperar a qué Big Mac terminara de contar la historia

"Eeyup, de todas maneras déjame terminar, bueno, el punto es qué estábamos ya a mitad de camino y nos encontramos a alguien tirada en un callejón así qué nos preocupamos y fuimos a ver de quien se trataba y eras tú. Luego nos preocupamos aún más y te trajimos a casa"- luego de seguir él apuntó hacia, bueno, su cuerpo y luego dijo

"Ella te puso ese pijama y luego te trajimos hasta acá, de todas maneras AppleJack no se va a enojar"- Luego de esa explicación Fluttershy estaba más aclarada del tema

"¿Donde está Rainbow?"-dijo Fluttershy mirando hacía su alrededor, al preguntar eso Big Mac soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar lo ocurrido, Fluttershy se confundió una vez más

"Sobre eso….

_**FlashBack…**_

"Dash, tienes sueño se nota…"-dijo Big Mac viendo a una somnolienta Rainbow sentada en una banca apoyada en una ventana qué se encontraba cerca de la cama de AppleJack

"Baka, no lo tengo crees qué tengo la edad de tu hermana menor"-dijo ella mirando hacía afuera

"Eenop, pero te vez algo dormida"-dijo él dirigiéndose hacía la puerta

"Baka"-dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo saliendo de la pieza

"¿Donde vas?"-dijo ella mirando confundida a su amigo

"Solo un poco de chocolate caliente para los 2"- dijo él saliendo de la pieza

"Ok"

Luego de preparar el chocolate caliente Big Mac llegó con una bandeja con 2 tazas y luego miró a su amiga apoyada en la ventana, él pensó qué ella estaba despierta, pero cuando la dió vuelta estaba completamente dormida, roncando suavemente, apenas audible

"En serio eres floja"-dijo él soltando un suspiro sacando una manta del armario y se la puso encima, en eso casi por arte de magia Big Mac sintió una voz llamándolo de abajo, no era más ni menos qué Soarin qué traía una película en su mano

"Yo!, noche de película"-dijo Soarin sonriendo elevando la película

"Lo lamento Soarin hoy no se puede"-dijo él viendo la sorprendente depresión de su amigo

"¿Porque?, hoy estoy solo y no quiero estar con mi hermana toda la noche"-dijo Soarin dando una especie de puchero deforme (_**Ok, no creo qué tan deforme pero daba más risa qué pena xDD**_)

"Ven, entra"-dijo Big Mac haciendo entrar a su amigo de poleron azul y pantalones azules, luego lo guió hasta la pieza donde se encontraba Flutter y Rainbow durmiendo, al principio soltó una pequeña carcajada, luego se acercó a Dash y puso su cara cerca de su cabeza, ya qué ella estaba apoyada en la ventana, y escuchó un pequeño ronquido pero tierno viniendo de ella

"Ok, al parecer, la noche de película será en casa de Dash"-dijo él tomándola lentamente en sus brazos

"¿Estás seguro?, digo no es un problema qué esté aquí"-dijo Big Mac mirando a su amigo

"Sí, aparte no quiero estar con él ogro de mi hermana toda la noche"-dijo él haciendo qué a los 2 le saliera una gota estilo anime

"Ok, Bye Soar"-dijo Big Mac viendo cómo su amigo se iba por la ventana

_**Fin del FlashBack…**_

"Jejeje, hacen tan tierna pareja"-dijo Fluttershy tomando un poco de té

"Jeje de todas maneras"-dijo él llamando la atención de ella

"¿Qué hacías allí tirada?"- al preguntar eso él aura se volvió algo pesada al sentir esto un momento incomodo se formo entre ambos, pero Fluttershy se las arregló para contestar

"Estaba volando…..por que bueno…...estaba volando y tuve un pequeño accidente"-dijo ella inventando una excusa, Big Mac hizo cómo qué le creyó e hizo un gesto cómo para qué se parara

"Anoche lave TODA tu ropa, así qué ve a darte un baño"-dijo Big Mac tendiendo la mano su mano hacía Fluttershy quien se sonrojó un poco cuando él dijo qué había lavado su ropa

"Emm…..Big Macintoch-san….emm bueno…. cuando dices Todo…. te refieres a que también lavaste…..bueno…...mi.."- Big Mac entendió de inmediato a lo qué se refería y se sonrojó ligeramente pero notable, Fluttershy pensó qué se veía extremadamente lindo sonrojado

"Sobre eso….. Rainbow estaba dormida así qué bueno…."-dijo él rascándose la nuca, Fluttershy se paró y empezó a caminar hacía el baño, pero antes dijo

"Sobre lo de la ropa, no me molesta en absoluto"-dijo ella dando una suave sonrisa, lo cual hizo qué por alguna razón hizo se sonrojara

"Bien"-dijo él un poco aturdido, cuando Fluttershy entró al baño Big Mac sacó su celular marcó un número y se puso él telefono en él oído contestaron

"Arflo"-un intento de aló contestó, al parecer estaba comiendo

"¿Ya estás comiendo, cómo eres así de flaca?"-dijo Big Mac dejando salir una gota estilo anime de su cabeza

"Callafte *traga* ¿qué pasó?"-dijo la voz qué al parecer tragó lo qué había estado comiendo

"Es sobre…-

Al salir de baño Fluttershy se vistió y salió del baño y se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba Big Mac, al parecer ella ya se iba y se iba a despedir de su amigo

"Adiós Big Mac"-dijo ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, dejando a su amigo algo aturdido

"A….dios"-dijo él viendo cómo Fluttershy se alejaba por la calle, cuando ella desapareció detrás de una nube salió la gran y asombrosa Rainbow Dash(_**okno.-.**_), quien molestó a su amigo

"Oye, príncipe enamorado, es hora de qué la sigamos"-dijo ella pegándole un golpe en la nuca para despistarlo

"Es necesario golpearme y no me gusta Fluttershy"

"Algo así, y sí cómo digas"

Fluttershy iba caminando felizmente por las calles oscuras de Ponyville, cuando de repente algo le jalo el cabello

"¿Qué haces por aquí?"-dijo ella tirando a Fluttershy hacía una pared

"Parece qué tendré qué enseñarte otra vez"-dijo ella agarrando él ala de Fluttershy y arrancarle algunas plumas

"Parece qué tendré qué enseñarte zorra estúpida"-gritó ella casi pegandole un combo en la cara pero un gritó la detuvo

"DETENTE ESTÚPIDA ZORRA"-no era más ni menos qué Big Mac con Rainbow y Dark (?) parados en la esquina de el callejón

"Así qué tus amiguitos vinieron a ayudarte ¿eh?"-dijo ella empujando bruscamente a Fluttershy hacía atrás y silbó para qué aparecieran 2 tipos gigantes detrás de ella

"Sería bastante molesto tener qué lidiar 3 contra 1 ¿no?"-dijo ella mirando a unos ya sumamente enojados Big Mac, Rainbow Dash, y un Dark Snow

_**Uuuuu…. los deje en él suspenso ¿no?, ¿no?, *deprimirse supremamente*, *volver a la normalidad*, ojala les aya gustado este cap, siento lo del cap anterior u.u**_

_**Gracias por leer y pliss review, puede qué el siguiente cap lo suba antes de terminar esta semana, tengo Demasiado tiempo libre**_

_**Se despide Mitsu-chan **_


	10. Estúpida Zorra

_**Holasaaaa~, les deje intriga sobre él capítulo anterior ¿eh?, idiotas *sonido burlón*, brooma**_

_**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos (Mainichi tanoshii koto arisuugite~, nani shiyouka, do shiyouka, doki doki shishou, tanoshii shikan wa sugu sugisha yoo~, demo mata ashita mo aeru yo ne~, hitori botchi de iru too, tsumaranai yo taikutsu, hora ike ike, soko ni iru kara, saa ichi, ni san, shi, go, roku, lalala no me acuerdo qué más *tema magical dai dai dai bouken*) Por cierto se me olvidó escribir qué todos estaban en ropa de salida**_

_**Big Mac: una camisa abierta roja con una polera blanca abajo y unos pantalones azules y zapatillas café**_

_**Rainbow: Un poleron celeste sin cierre, el pelo amarrado en una cola alta, un short azul oscuro, unas calcetas blancas y unas converse con caña hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla**_

_**Dark: Un poleron Blanco y unos pantalones grises con unas converse negras**_

_**Fluttershy: Una polera de pabilo amarilla clara y la falda café junto con las medias largas blancas**_

"Ahora vamos a ver quien es la zorra"- la tipa hizo una especie de gesto para qué los tipos atacarán a Dark y a Big Mac y así empezó la pelea, ellos se agarraban a combos y patadas, mientras qué el aura se ponía bastante tensa entre la chica y Dash

"Cómo te atreves a llamarme zorra, ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?"-dijo la tipa pegando un escupo al piso

"Con alguien qué no tendría por qué meterse en la vida de Fluttershy, estúpida perra"-dijo Dash mirando fríamente a la tipa quien no podía parar de mirar con desprecio a Dash quien seguía mucho más qué enojada

"Atrevete a llamarme zorra una vez más y te juro qué te arranco la cara de un golpe"-dijo ella

amenazadoramente

"Zorra estúpida"-dijo ella, esto hizo qué la tipa se enojara al punto qué saltó literalmente sobre Rainbow y le agarró un ala, intentó tirar de ella, pero Rainbow le golpeó en la boca del estomago y deja a la tipa en el suelo jadeando y al parecer Big Mac y Dark habían derrotado a los tipos gigantes, de alguna manera

"Con esto ¿Te atreves a tocarle un cabello a Fluttershy?"-dijo Rainbow mirando sombríamente a la tipa

"Aun no pierdo ZORRA TEÑIDA"-gritó ella pegándole un golpe en la cara a Dash lo cual hizo qué se enfureciera al máximo qué podía

"YO NO SOY NINGUNA ZORRA TEÑIDA"-le gritó ella agarrando el cabello de la tipa y le pegó un combo en la cara, para luego patearle tan fuerte él estomago a la tipa, hasta el punto de hacer qué ella escupiera sangre

"Supongo qué ahora entiendes lo qué pasa cuando te metes con amigos"-dijo ella mirando cómo la tipa se encontraba tirada, sentada apoyada por la pared mientras aún escupía un poco de sangre

"Yo….nunca"-dijo ella en un tono de rechazo apenas audible, pero Rainbow Dash, la botó con una patada a un costado de la cara, luego se la piso

"Esto no es nada comparado con lo qué le hiciste a Fluttershy"-dijo Rainbow con una voz bastante aterradora

"De seguro ya lo será"-dijo la tipa botando a Rainbow con una patada en la entrepierna

"Geez, creiste qué me ganarias tan fácil ¿no?"-dijo ella mirando a Rainbow con un tono burlón en su mirada

"Yo…..no lo creí….yo lo sé"-dijo Rainbow saltando de golpe y agarró a la tipa del cuello, sí la tipa ya estaba bastante débil imaginense ahora

"Esto lo tienes más qué merecido"-dijo Rainbow pegandole un combo en la cara, dejándola bastante aturdida en el piso

"Y esto te lo mereces"-dijo Rainbow aún con la mirada sombría en su rostro, golpeandole entre medio de sus piernas

"Estúpida"-dijo ella. Cuando se dió vuelta se dio cuenta qué sus amigos estaban sentados al final del callejón sin salida, y (_**contando a Fluttershy**_) estaban muy aturdidos por la personalidad de Rainbow en ese instante Rainbow se decidió calmar y hablar pacíficamente pero lo primero qué hizo fue acercarse a Fluttershy ponerse las manos en las caderas y abalanzarse hacia Fluttershy y gritarle

"¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ HACES SÍ ESA PERRA SIGUE MOLESTANDOTE?,¿QUÉ HARAS? ¡¿AH!? ESCONDERTE DETRÁS DE UNA ROCA CÓMO LO HICISTE AHORA, SI NO FUERA PORQUE TE SEGUIMOS JUNTO A BIG MAC Y DARK ESA ZORRA TE HUBIERA SEGUIDO TRATANDO ASÍ IDIOTA ME TUBISTE QUE HABER DICHO"-Gritó Rainbow bastante enfurecida, sus ojos estaban llorosos de la pura rabia ella quería llorar, Fluttershy se sorprendió bastante por la reacción de su amiga y de encogió de hombros y le dijo

"Yo..yo…...lo siento"-dijo ella murmurando bastante triste, lo cual hizo qué su amiga estuviera apunto de ponerse a llorar

"Idiota…..es obvio qué estábamos preocupados por tí"-dijo Rainbow con voz muy temblorosa, Fluttershy se dió cuenta y luego aún sentada vio cómo sus amigos qué también estaban sentados alrededor de ella Big a la derecha y Dark a la izquierda y Rainbow parada inclinada hacía adelante , con una cara de preocupación y también con los ojos cristalinos de la preocupación hacía su amiga

"Yo…...yo no….quise…...yo….yo"- y así Fluttershy empezó a llorar, lo cual hizo qué Big Mac y Dark igual empezaran a sollozar (_**Qué niñitas ¬¬**_), luego Rainbow habló

"Idiota"-dijo ella con voz ronca y muy temblorosa, lo cual llamó la atención de los 3 luego la mirada de Rainbow ocultó su mirada detrás de su flequillo y luego sus amigos vieron lágrimas caer de su cara

"Idiota te odio"-gritó Rainbow suavemente, y luego se tiró fuertemente hacía su amiga y empezó a abrazarla fuertemente mientras lloraba en su hombro

"Idiota, Idiota, Idiota"-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy y luego sintió cómo los otros 2 se tiraban sobre Fluttershy para abrazarla fuertemente, Fluttershy, aunque ahora estaba siendo llamada idiota, nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, sabía qué tenía los mejores amigos qué alguien podria tener, qué darían lo qué fuera por defenderse, qué le pegarían al resto por defenderla, amigos qué de verdad la querían, ella ya no se sentía tan insegura cómo otras veces, la verdad, ahora iría a golpear a la tipa qué la golpeó a ella y a otras personas sin remordimiento ni sentimientos.

La verdad era qué ahora mismo no le importaba, ya qué ella estaba feliz con la gente qué estaba ahora, y con una Dash casi durmiendo apoyada en Fluttershy, jejeje, pero no importa por ahora, lo qué importaba era qué sí no estaba en 5 minutos en casa su madre la regañaría (_**okno.-.**_)

"Chicos, me debería ir me van a regañar sí no llego a casa ahora mismo"-dijo Fluttershy separándose del abrazo con sus amigos

"Ok, lo qué pasó aquí se quedó aquí"-dijo Rainbow secándose las poas lágrimas qué le quedaron.

"Sobre todo él hecho de que lloré"-dijo Rainbow mirando amenazadoramente a sus amigos

"¿Qué vas a decir sobre _eso_?"-dijo Dark apuntando hacía las heridas qué tenía en él cuerpo

"¿Eh?, ¿Esto?, no va a ser necesario, se me va a ocurrir una excusa"-dijo Rainbow alejándose pero no antes de qué Fluttershy le agarrara el brazo a Rainbow y le digiera

"Gracias Rainbow, te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga"-dijo Fluttershy dando una cálida sonrisa, haciendo qué su amiga se sonrojara ligeramente

"Qué haya llorado no significa qué sea emocional ni débil, baka"-dijo Rainbow mirando a su amiga, pero luego le respondió

"También te quiero, baka"-dijo Rainbow devolviendo la sonrisa

"Neko tsundere"-dijeron Dark, Big Mac, y Fluttershy al mismo tiempo

"Callate"-luego de eso Dark, Rainbow se fueron y quedó solo Fluttershy y Big Mac

"Gracias, Big Mac emm….bueno esté"-Fluttershy bastante nerviosa y luego dio un besó en la mejilla a Big Mac y se fue volando rápidamente dejando solo a Big Mac bastante aturdido

"De nada….creo"-dijo Big Mac sobandose suavemente la mejilla

_**Holitouuu…. les dije qué iba a actualizar antes este capítulo…. la verdad lo tenía escrito pero lo tuve qué cortar en 2 ya qué era muy largo xDD.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Bye Bye, nos leemos pronto!**_

_**PD: Dejen review sino saben lo qué pasará *cara estilo acosadora Pinkamena Diane Pie***_

_**Bye!, cariños (el capitulo estuvo un poco corto Sorry)**_


End file.
